The Monster's Out In You
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Another oneshot horror story by Draconus666 & Gipdac. This is also the sequel to our story "Of Wolf And Munk". We wrote it fairly quickly, so please don't be disappointed. It isn't as good as "Of Wolf And Munk", but we still hope you enjoy it.


**The Monster's Out In You**

Gipdac's Note: Because of the good feedback for the fanfic "Of Wolf And Munk" (which we didn't think would have any), we decided to write a quick sequel to it. We wrote it one day, so we hope you enjoy it. This is, like the other stories, short...So please don't get TOO into it. Peace.

Story by Draconus666 & Gipdac

Written by Draconus666 & Gipdac

Posted by Draconus666 & Gipdac

"L'enfer c'est les autres."

-Jean-Paul Satre

"This is your world in which we grow"

-Marilyn Manson

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon stared silently at the wall of his bedroom. Alvin was asleep in the bed next to his, but the other one...Was still empty. Theodore's bed. Simon's eyes stared at it, blank as the emptiness that, ever since Theodore died, he sometimes felt inside the pit of his heart. He sighed.

_...They say that 'life is but a dream'. If that's true, then we must be having nightmares every single day of our lives..._

He looked out the window, and noticed something that both fascinated and horrified him: the full moon was out. Through some force he couldn't explain, he felt compelled to get up and walk over to the window. That's just what he did. He stared at it for, although it seemed like hours, only a few minutes before he felt something in him begin to change. His eyes widened in horror.

_Oh god please tell me I'm not feeling what I think I'm feeling..._

He felt his stomach rumble, and he clutched it. As soon as he did, however, he cried out in pain; his nails had grown long and sharp, and he'd stabbed them slightly into his waist. He lifted them up in front of him, and to his horror, felt his fur begin to grow...And at that moment, he smashed his entire body through the window, falling to the ground below. He got up, and to his amazement, wasn't even hurt. He looked up, and saw Alvin staring at him, horrified.

"Simon!"

Simon stared at him, and was about to say that he was okay, but all that came out was a long howl...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon ran on all four legs, running down the street. His mind was going crazy at the power he felt.

_Oh god this is amazing...I've never felt so much power before! I feel-...I FEEL SO FUCKING ALIVE!!!_

He looked around, and to his delight, he saw a young girl walking. He grinned sadistically, and charged her. She never knew what hit her. He pounced onto her, sinking his sharp teeth into her neck, and tearing. She tried to scream, but only coughed up blood as he bit out a large chunk of her neck, severing her vocal cords...She wasn't even able to scream. She was defenseless as Simon began to bite out chunks of her face, and chew them up right in front of her. The last thing she heard was him whisper something.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...All good children go to heaven..."

Then, he laughed...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon shook his head, and looked around. He was in Alvin's 'secret clubhouse' that he'd made for them down in an old part of the park. His head pounded horribly.

_Now I know what a hangover feels like...Damn..._

Then, he heard a voice behind him, and he turned. It was Alvin, staring at him. Simon felt a pinge of guilt; Alvin's stare was that of both sadness and fear. Alvin gulped.

"...Simon, are you okay?"

"...I think so. I killed someone, Alvin."

"...I know. I nearly threw up when I saw the body."

"How'd I get here?"

"I tranquilized you, and dragged you here."

"...You could've shot me, you know; that would've solved everything."

"...I didn't want to. Simon...What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF!!!"

"No, I mean...I saw you laughing; you weren't like an animal at all."

"I-...I don't know...I felt so much power...So much joy. I just couldn't control myself..."

"...You were more horrifying than Theodore could've ever been..."

"...I guess I just have more control than Teddy did..."

Alvin stared at him, silent, and then shook his head.

"No, Simon...I think he's the one who had more control."

"...So what now?"

"We're staying here, and I'm going to help stop your transformation."

"...How do you intend to do that?"

"...I don't know..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin and Simon sat in the clubhouse, waiting for the full moon to come out. So far, nothing had happened, and that was a good sign. Then, Alvin saw it happen. Simon's transformation was the most horrible thing he'd ever seen. He pulled out the gun, and aimed it at him, but for some reason, he just couldn't fire. He just sat there and watched Simon run off to find more victims. He winced when he heard the first scream in the distance...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon stared down at Alvin as he slept. It was morning, and Simon had killed two more people. The thing that, personally, horrified him the most wasn't that he'd killed people...It was that he'd enjoyed it. He gently stroked Alvin's hair, and got up. He wasn't going to make Alvin share the guilt with him...He was going somewhere away from his older brother.

_Goodbye, big bro...I'll miss you._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon crawled through the neighborhood, looking for more victims. But now, he no longer got any pleasure out of killing; he was merely indifferent to his instincts. In the pocket of his blood-covered coat, he carried Alvin's gun. In it were three silver bullets. He decided to take it...For whenever he decided to use it. So far, he hadn't killed anyone he considered important, so he didn't care. But, if he ever killed anyone he cared about, he knew that it would be time to use it. He sighed sadly at the thought.

_But then again...It'll give me the relief I want._

He sighed again, and kept on crawling...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Simon opened his eyes, and shook his head. His head was spinning, and he felt woozy. He got up on his knees, and looked around. His eyes stopped moving when he saw the body next to him. The body was so eaten, so mutilated that it was hard to tell who it was. But, he could tell...It was Dave. He stared at it blankly, and then pulled out the gun. He aimed it right at his head, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Dave...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Simon closed his eyes, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks, and then opened them again. Then, he started laughing. And pulled the trigger.

END

Draconus666: I know that it wasn't the BEST ending, but Gipdac and I both agree that we did pretty good for a fanfic that we wrote in one day. That's really all I have to say for now.


End file.
